A vehicle door basically includes a door panel that opens and closes an opening portion formed at a vehicle body and a door frame assembled on an upper portion of the door panel. A window opening is formed between the door panel and the door frame. Each JP2007-137144A (hereinafter referred to as Patent reference 1) and JP2010-76650A (hereinafter referred to as Patent reference 2) discloses a frame molding assembled on a corner portion of a window opening, that is, on an intersecting portion between a door panel and a door frame. The frame molding extends from an end portion at the door frame positioned at an upper end portion of the door pane/towards the door frame and is formed to be curved upwardly along the door frame.
The aforementioned known frame molding is formed by press working of metal plate, for example, stainless steel plate. Therefore, torsions and lines caused by distortion may be formed at a bent portion to be formed in a recessed shape or a protruded shape by press working, which may lead to an inferior appearance. Accordingly, a design shape of the frame molding cannot be complicated. In particular, the frame molding cannot include, for example, a curve portion with a small radius of curvature, a sharp uneven portion, and a deep groove portion. As described above, there are many restrictions in forming the frame molding.
A need thus exists for a frame molding for a vehicle door which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.